Quest for Love
by Misty Yuy
Summary: enjoy....possible Lemon comming very soon. R&R. so ive been told to keep it ll humor...
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon, never did own Pokemon, Never WILL own Pokemon. So NO sue. etc, etc, etc…..

A/N- Lemon coming up…. Haven't got to that yet…. Ummm… enjoy the fic and R&R. rated for up coming lemons….

~@~

It's been almost three years, and Ash hasn't confronted Misty. She knows Ash wants her, but he has always been too afraid to admit that he loves her. Misty has tried to hint to him that he doesn't have to be afraid to reveal his true feelings to Misty. Of course, they are only young, but by the way Misty is sensing it, he's afraid of commitment. Well Misty isn't…

          Misty talk to his mother, Mrs. Ketchum today and finally built up the courage to inform her of the situation. She strongly approved and promised that she would try and get through to Ash, somehow. Then Misty decided to let Bock know, even though you would think after all this time, he would have figured it out. Brocks like cupid, always on the look out for love.

 Brock:          I know how you feel Misty. And I know how Ash feels about you.

Misty looked up from the ground to his face as though searching for a sign of hope.

Misty: Really, he does…I mean how do you know?

Misty pleaded. 

Brock:         Well…. He has always had a special place in his heart for you. Ash talks non-stop, sometimes I even hear him talking in his sleep about you. 

This was what Misty was hoping to hear; it was music to her ears. 

Misty: Oh, what am I going to do Brock? 

Misty: I feel that Ash and I are meant to be. But how?

 Brock brought his hand to his lips in deep thought. 

Brock:          Hmmmm…

 He gave a little smile.

Brock:          Just leave it all up to me, Misty. In the mean time why don't you go and see a movie, relax or even take your pokemon to the lake on the edge of town. Go fishing or something.

 Misty stood up with a smile. 

Misty:          That's a good idea, thank you Brock.

          As Misty was strolling down the street towards the lake at the edge of town, she noticed a familiar face approaching her. 

Stranger:          Misty, long times no see.

The person looked very familiar, the beautiful green eyes, the tall slender muscular body and the distinguished face with his silky shoulder length blue hair. Misty searched her mind to determine who ever it was. It was strange that this person knew her, just by looking at her and yet she could not recognize the face. Then one name came to mind. 

Misty:          James? Is it really you?

 Misty shyly asked. 

James:          You've remembered, it's been so long, I thought you've forgotten me and yet….

 James placed his hands in front of Misty admiring how beautiful she looked. 

James:          … You look so…. You've grown and you look so beautiful…. You haven't changed.

 James smartly commented. Misty looked upon James and scanned his body from head to foot. She was also amazed and had the exact same thoughts about James, but her love for Ash kept her back from saying such things… even though she was strongly intrigued by the sound of James's voice and his solid figure. Misty blushed.

 James:          Why thank you James that was so sweet of you.

 At that moment Misty suddenly felt a bit insecure like some one was watching her. In the corner of her eye she could see Ash with Pikachu on his shoulder starring at her from across the street. Ash could see that she was blushing, and Misty could see that Ash had this disturbing expression on his face as though he had just lost a pokemon battle. But she knew he was angry about something, maybe the thought of Misty being chattered up by some guy that Ash could see was better looking then him self. Misty knew that there was only one man in her life and that was Ash. So she knew what she had to do, but before she could say anything, James immediately pounced in. 

James:          So you got a boyfriend yet? Because if you're not doing anything tonight… I was hoping we could go to dinner

 James pleaded quite calmly. She knew what she had to say. 

Misty: Well the thing is James…. I already do have a boyfriend.

She could see Ash sitting on the curve with his face in his arms and lap and Pikachu in front of him. Misty glanced at James and she could see, on his face, a sign of disappointment. 

Misty: You OK?

James:           Yeah I'm fine. Well maybe we could… you know go for some ice cream?

Misty: Yeah, sure that'll be nice. Well got to go. See you around.

Misty made her way across the street towards Ash still mopping on the curve. 

Pikachu:          Pikaaaaa, Pika Pi. Ash, Misty is coming

Misty couldn't understand what Pikachu was saying. She sat down close beside him. 

Misty: Now what's the matter Ash Ketchum?

 Ash started shaking in the hands slightly, 

Ash:             Nothing!

Misty could sense his tension and fear, let alone the jealousy. 

Misty: Ash, I want you to come for a walk with me, I… I just want to talk.

Ash peeped up at Pikachu from his folded arms and gave a little smile. 

Ash:             Yeah ok, I'll come with you. Come on Pikachu.

Pikachu:       Pika Pi.  Let's go 

Pikachu climbed on to Ash's shoulder.

Ash, Pikachu and Misty were approaching the lake.

Ash:             Let's sit on that park bench.

Ash and Misty sat down next to each other and Misty released her pokemon for some relaxation 

Misty: Why don't you do the same, Ash?

Misty suggested.

Ash:            Yeah, good idea.

Ash quite happily released his pokemon too. 

Ash:             Why don't you go and play with the other pokemon Pikachu. Have some fun.

Pikachu smiled. 

Pikachu:          Pika- chu, OK Ash 

And Pikachu willingly obeyed. With Pikachu off the park bench, Ash moved a little closer to Misty. Misty was aware that Ash was drawing him self closer, so she placed her arms out and placed her hands on the seat bringing her shoulders up a little. 

Misty: This is really peaceful.

Misty commented. 

Ash:             Yeah, it's pretty refreshing.

Misty: So… What happened when you were sitting on the curve in the street? You looked as though something was really bothering you.

Ash gave a sigh and gulped a bit. 

Ash:             Well… If you really must know…. I…I…

Ash couldn't help stuttering. His words seamed to remain stuck on his tongue. 

Misty: Know what?

Misty pleaded. Ash glanced into Misty's beautiful sky blue eyes, took in a deep breath and then let it all out in saying….

Ash:             The thing is Misty…. I love you.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon, never did own Pokemon, Never WILL own Pokemon. So NO sue. etc, etc, etc…..

A/N- lemon… NOT yet… but coming. Enjoy!

~@)~

A feeling of relief exploded through out Ash's body. Blushing, Ash quickly turned his face away from Misty, just waiting for the mullet to come plummeting down on his head. But it never came. 

Misty:          Ash…. I...I don't know what to say… I… I…love you too.

At that instant, Ash spun around and again his eyes meeting with hers. He paused and glanced at Misty's love filled face. 

Ash:             Really… You truly, honestly feel the same way about me?

Misty placed her hand in Ash's and replied in a soft voice. 

Misty: Oh Yes Ash… Yes I do.

And in saying so, Misty flung her arms around him and Ash placed his arms around her waist with his hands meeting at opposite sides of her fragile body. Ash and Misty stayed like that for a few minuets and then Ash softly kissed Misty on the cheek, Misty felt so happy, warm and secure. They parted a little, turned their heads to find all their pokemon starring at them. 

Pikachu:          Pika Pika Pi-chu    I'm proud of you Ash 

Misty: What did Pikachu say? 

Ash:             Oh. No need to worry. Right Pikachu? 

Pikachu:       Pika Pi. You bettcha. 

Misty turned to Ash again. 

Misty: By any chance did Brock talk to you today?

Ash smiled. 

Ash:             Yes, he did confront me today, so did my mum. About five minuets after you left the house, I saw you walking head down towards the other side of town and I'd asked Brock what was wrong with you. And that's when he told me everything and convinced me to go after you and well…. Mum did most of the convincing, but Brock was giving me some hints on how to…. You know…. Get close to you.

Misty looked at Ash with much enthusiasm. 

Misty: Yeah, well…. I talk to him as well and your mum, because I didn't know who else to turn to.

Misty gave a sigh of relief, relieving herself of the stress and tension. Both Ash and Misty were so relieved that they'd finally expressed they true feelings for each other. Ash stood up. 

Ash:             Come on, it's getting late we better be getting off home. Mum's making my favorite.

Ash took Misty's hand and helped her up. Together Ash and Misty called back their pokemon, 

Ash and Misty:          Pokemon return.

Misty picked up Togepi and places it in her backpack and Pikachu climbed onto Ash's shoulder. Together, Ash and Misty walked home, hand in hand, talking about sweet nothings.

Ash:             Mum, we're home.

He bellowed. 

Mrs. Ketchum:          I'm in the kitchen hun, tea will be ready in about five minutes. 

Ash:            OK, sure thing mum. Is Brock home? 

Ash made his way up stairs with Misty following closely behind. 

Mrs. Ketchum:          Yes, he's up in your room playing video games.

Misty: I'm just going to wash up before tea. 

Ash:             Oh, Ok Misty.

Misty took a right at the top of the stair case to her own room and private on suite, while Ash went left, and down the hallway towards his room. Ash walked in to find Brock still playing computer games.

Brock:          Oh, Hi Ash. So how did you go with Misty?

Ash thought that he might play a little joke on Brock, so tried to look as disappointed as possible and said in a fake moppy voice, 

Ash:             Well… I was wrong.

Ash bowed his head. 

Brock:          Oh Ash I….

Brock was about to say, but was cut off by Ash. Suddenly he started jumping for joy, smiling and proudly remarked, 

Ash:             She not only likes me… She LOVES me.

Ash yelled at the top of his lungs. 

Brock:          Oh Ash this is wonderful, you had me worried a bit there, for a second there I thought you were going to say…. Oh, you leg puller.

And they both started laughing, especially Brock with his boisterous mouth. They settled down and made their way downstairs to tea.

          Misty was already at the table with Togepi and Pikachu eating Pika chow on the table. The food was already laid out on the table. Ash's mouth was watering at the site of his favorite dish. 

Ash:             Curry. Mmm. After sitting down and pigging out on a fabulous tea, Ash decided that he would inform his mother of the brilliant change in his life. 

Ash:             Mum, I have something very good to tell you. Misty, is now my girlfriend. The true love of my life.

Mrs. Ketchum folded her hands under her chin and replied happily. 

Mrs. Ketchum:          Oh, that is so sweet. I'm happy for you both.

Ash smiled. 

Ash:             Thanks mum.

~@~

yeah so How is it? U tell me…. Dieing to know. R&R….. TBC…..


	3. Chapter 3

3 years later…

· By now Ash, Misty and Brock are about 18 or 19 years of age

[Here we find Ash, Misty and Brock on their way to Viridian City to compete in the Pokemon League. But first they have to find their way through the vast Viridian Forrest] 

Ash:            Wake up Misty. It's Morning.

Misty looked up from her lustful dream about 'you know who' to find the same charming face staring down at her, smiling. 

Ash:            Come on, wake up sleepy head.

And in saying that, Ash gave Misty her usual 'Good Morning' kiss. 

Misty:           I'm up, I'm up. What time is it? 

Misty asked while yawning. 

Ash:            7:30 sweet heart.

Ash got up from his sleeping bag, where he'd slept beside Misty like he always does and wondered over to Brock, who was just waking up. 

Ash:            Hey Brock, how long do you think it will take us to get through this forest?

Brock:         Well I would say we would be in Viridian city by about 4 o'clock today, if we start off early.

Ash decided to go for a swim in the lake before they left. 

Ash:            Come on Pikachu. Come for a morning swim.

Pikachu happily got out of Ash's sleeping bag and ran after Ash down at the lake's shore.

Pikachu:                Pika Pi. Coming. 

Misty couldn't help but wonder what it would be like to be close to Ash, like…. Skin to skin. Three years there've been together and after all these times these, strange unknown thoughts raced through her head. Misty had often seen these thought in her dreams, but never in her daydreams. Nether less, she continued the dreaming.

          As Ash was stripping down to his boxer shorts, he knew Misty was staring at him, watching his every move as Ash uncovered more of his body. Ash like that, it made him feel manly, although Misty thought he was just a show off, but still the love of her life. 

Ash:            Want to come in Misty?

Ash yelled out to her from the lakes edge. Misty cringed at the thought of stripping down to absolutely nothing in front of her true love. She erased the thought from her imagination. 

Misty: Not right now Ash. I'm going to get dressed. We have to leave soon you know.

Ash:            Yeah ok. I won't be too long.

          Before long the wandering travelers were on their way to Viridian City to compete in the Pokemon League, for Ash, this is the second time. Ash is now more confident then he was last time. Determined to be the victor, Ash continually re-runs the outcome of his last pokemon battle with a girl and her victorious Ivysaur. Ash's pokemon were just too weak to battle and his Charizard has learned to be more obedient to Ash. 

Ash:            Nothing can stop me now.

Ash repeatedly ran through his head. 

Pikachu:       Pikachu Pika Pi!!!   Look every body, the City!!! 

Pikachu happily announces jumping off Ash's head. 

Brock:         Hey, it's Viridian City.  

Ash:            Oh great, lets go straight to the Pokemon League.

They arrive at the Pokemon League village and check into a motel room. 

Misty: I can't wait to get into a nice warm and comfortable bed.

Ash:            Yeah with me in it. 

Ash secretly remarked in his thoughts. Brock, Misty and Ash with Pikachu sleeping on Ash's head, made their way up the stairs to their rooms. There were two separate rooms. One room had a bunk and the other had a single bed. Brock started his way in to the single-bed room and said, 

Brock:         Why don't you two take that room and I'll stay in here with Pikachu…

Misty walked into the room dragging Ash in after her, and at that instant Brock gave Ash a cheeky wink and Ash returned the gesture with a funny screwed up face look. The four settled in and rested. 

Misty: I want the top…. 

Misty quickly jumped in knowing Ash would have gone for the top bunk. 

Ash:            Why do you always have to be on the top?

Ash complained laying his stuff on the bottom bunk. In doing so, Ash and Misty weren't aware of Brock and Pikachu ear dropping through the wall. 

Brock:         What's going on in there Pikachu? 

Pikachu:       Pika Pikachu!!!    I have no idea. 

Brock and Pikachu continue to listen through the wall. Ash lay on the bottom bunk and opened up a packet of salted nuts that he had in his bag. Misty could hear him crunching on food, so she peered over the side of the bunk. 

Misty: Hey Ash, can I have some of your nuts?

Immediately Brock looked at Pikachu in disgust. 

Brock:         That's disgusting.

Brock screwed up his face and Pikachu appeared to have a sweet drop above his head. 

Ash:            Oh ok, but don't be so loud when u crunch on them and don't suck so hard. If u does that, you might chock on my nuts.

Brock:         That was really disturbing.

Misty: Oh Ash, you know I've learnt my lesson. And I won't suck so hard. But I can't help it. I love the taste of the saltiness swirling through out my mouth.

Ash:            You like liquorice don't ya?

Misty: You got some. Great, pass me up ya stick please.

Ash:            Yeah here you go.

...And with Ash doing so, Misty reached over the side of the top bunk, lost her balance and slipped over the side. At that very second Misty clung onto the side of the top bunk and swung her self on the bottom bunk right on top of Ash.

Misty:          WOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Ash:            Ohhhhh Misty. My your heavy when your on top of me.

Brock:         What the...!

Pikachu:       Pi Pikachu Pika Pika Pi   laughing

Misty:          sorry couldn't help it. Are you all right? I didn't break anything did I?

Ash:            No, I'm quite fine after you just came crashing down on top of me. You're sure asking for it. You ok?

Misty: Yeah I'm ok.

Ash:            This is really uncomfortable. I don't like being on the bottom, maybe I should be on top. 

Misty: Well…. Ok but just for tonight. Tomorrow night I'm on top. And no shaking the bed while you're on top. It squeaks to loud.

Brock:         Pikachu, are you thinking what I am thinking?

Pikachu:       Pi Pikachu Pika Pika Pi Chu Pika Pi  Yeah it sounds really weird

Brock:         Let's keep listening

Ash:            Well can you please get off me so I can get on top.

Misty: Oh sorry about that. Yeah it might be best if I do get off first.

Brock and Pikachu look at each other, stunned and fall over anime style.

Brock:         OH MY GOD

Ash:            Arrrrrhhh. Much betta. I can see a lot more up here.  I'M THE KING OF THE WORLD.   WOOOOWWWOOOWWW YEAH BABY YEAH.

Misty:          OH BEHAVE

Ash:            Well it's nearly time for bed so I'm gonna do some working out before we sleep.

So Ash got down from the top bunk and started his Push up's.

Misty: Ok well I might as well go and brush my teeth

While Ash is doing his nightly routine push up's, Misty stepped over to the sink and started brushing her teeth.

Ash:            huuufffff puuuufffffff huuuuuuuuffffffff     I hope that's huuufffffff not mine your puuuuuuufffff huuuuuufffffff using?

Misty: OOOOOVVV  KOOORRRSSSSS  IIIICCHHH  OOOTTTTT

Misty spat the toothpaste out, so she could speak more clearly

Misty: Puurrrrttt. Sorry I can't speak very well when my mouth is full of your stuff.

Brock and Pikachu both ran to the bathroom to vomit.

Ash:            You using mine. Huuuuuffffffff huuuuufffffff puffffff

Misty: Whom else's would I be using? Well I have to cause I haven't got one.

Ash:            Well…. Huuuuffffffff huuuuufffffff hhhuuuufffff… Ok but don't take it all. Save some for me.

Misty: Yeah ok. 

Brock:         errr there has to be something wrong here. That doesn't sound to good and isn't Misty supposed to have it all. But why would Ash want to have some of his own? Where did I go wrong? 

Misty began to finish brushing her teeth and spat out the remaining tooth past. And Ash had finished his push up's.

Ash:            Could you possibly spit any louder?

Misty: Well I have to spit hard cause I don't like swallowing it.

Misty gazed in the mirror checking her beautiful white teeth.

Misty: Good ol' white stuff.

Brock:         eeerrrlllll gross.

Ash:            well I'm gonna knock off now.

Ash climbed back up on top of the top bunk.

Misty:          yeah I'm gonna do the same.

Ash peeped over the side of the top bunk and kissed Misty long and hard on the lips and Misty kissed back. Ash wanted to make the moment really pleasurable for Misty so he began to stick his tongue in her mouth. In doing so Misty gave a little smile and grabbed his shoulders and pulled Ash down from the top bunk and they both landed on the floor on top of each other. This time Ash was definitely on top of Misty.

Brock:         what in the world is going on in there? I betta go in and investigate, just in case one of them is hurt. Come on Pikachu. 


	4. Chapter 4

Brock and Pikachu quickly left there room and steeped over to Ash and Misty's room. Brock began to open the door and found that the room was in almost complete darkness. Brock turned on the light to find Ash on top of Misty on the floor. Ash and Misty looked up in complete shock and looked back at each other and then back at Brock bighting their bottom lip and lowering there eye brows. Brock just stood there with his eyes wide open and his bottom lip falling all the way to the floor. Pikachu on the other hand was on his back laughing his little Pika head off.

Pikachu:           Pika Pika Pika Pika Pikachu Pika Pika Pika Pi Chu Pika Pi

Brock began to laugh a little.

Ash:             err… Brock this is not what it looks like? Honest.

Ash began to lift himself off Misty.

Brock:          yeah sure. I know you Ash Ketchum. Any way you lot, it's late and you should be in bed getting your rest cause your got a long day ahead of you tomorrow and can you two possible kept it down, some of us are trying to sleep.

Ash:             yeah ok Brock. Will do. Come on Misty, Brocks right we should get to bed.          I'm really tired.

Ash climbs back up on to the top bunk just as Brock and Pikachu shut the door and went back to their own room.

Ash and Misty: Good Night Brock and Pikachu!!!!

Brock:           Good Night Love Birds.

Pikachu:          Pika Pi Good night Ashy Boy

Ash:             Good night Misty. See you in the morning.

Misty jumps under her covers on the bottom bunk.

Misty:           Good night Ash…. Sweet Dreams!!!

Next morning…

Pikachu was the first to wake up. Full of energy, Pikachu jumped out of his cute Pika sleeping bag and made his way towards Ash and Misty's room to wake Ash up, only to find that Ash wasn't sleeping in his own bed.

          Some how and some time in the night Ash had crept down and moved him self in with Misty on the bottom bunk. Ash was on his back and Misty seemed to be snuggling into Ash's chest and had her legs entwined around Ash's legs and Ash had one arm under his head and the other resting on Misty's shoulders. They were both smiling and seemed to be in a lustful sleep.

          Pikachu thought to him self that it is a little too early to go to the Pokemon League to register, and thought it would be a shame to wake such a cute setup, that Pikachu decided not to wake them. But Pikachu couldn't help it. A funny thought was developing in that little Pika brain of his, and in doing so, Pikachu ran back to Brock to let him in on Pikachu's find. Pikachu began to shake Brock.

Pikachu:          Pi Pikachu Pika Pi Pika Pikachu Wake up Brock, you gotta see this

Brock:          Yooooorrrrnnnnnnnn  What is it Pikachu?

Pikachu motioned to Brock to follow him to Ash and Misty's room. Pikachu went to Brocks backpack and took out his camera. Brock, half asleep, followed. Pikachu ran to the door of Ash and Misty's room with the camera around his neck and pointed to the door. Brock opened the door and found Ash and Misty exactly the same way as Pikachu had found them. 

Brock:           Ooooohh  hehehehehehehehe. BUSTED.

Pikachu handed Brock the camera and Brock aligned and focused the camera on the two ready to take the unforgettable shot.

"CLICK" Ash and Misty woke up immediately at the blinding sight of the flash. And at that instant Brock and Pikachu zipped back to their room shutting the door behind them, hoping that Ash and Misty were too much asleep to notice if it was they. Brock and Pikachu quickly put them selves back into bed to make out that they were asleep the whole time.

Ash:             WAAAAAAAAAAaaaaaaaa What da… Who da hell did that? Did you see 'em Misty?

Misty sat on the side of the bed rubbing her eyes.

Misty:          Grrrrrrr   No I didn't. But if I ever catch the who ever…. im gonna… gonna rip their camera to pieces.

Ash:             yeah you do that. Come on, no use worrying about that now, if we don't get ready soon we're gonna be late for the Pokemon League and I want to be the first one there.

Misty: oh ok, well I'll be back in a moment. I'm just gonna go and see if Brock and Pikachu are awake. I bet it was them who took the picture. What ya think?

Ash:             Yeah probably. But we're not sure. Don't worry we'll find out sooner or later and well deck the idiot.

Misty:          Yeah!!!!

Misty makes her way to Brock and Pikachu's room to find them pretend sleeping and giggling under their breath.

Misty: Hey come on you two. Time to wake up. We gotta get ready to go and cheer on Ash at the Pokemon League.

Brock:           Ok, well be ready in a moment Misty, just let me get dressed.

Misty went back to her room, opened the door and found a bare ass staring straight at her. Misty looked up in total amazement and began to get hot flushes. At that instant Ash turned around to find Misty staring straight at him with his boxes in hand covering himself up, blushing like a red-hot chilies and growing weak at the knees.

Ash:             AAAAAARrrrrrrrrrrrrrr MISTY!!!!!!!

Misty immediately shut the door and waited out side.

Misty: Sorry, I didn't know you were naked.

Ash:             It's ok; you can come in now I've got something on.

Misty opened the door slowly and found, to her relief, that Ash at least had boxes and his shirt on.

Misty: I'm sorry hun, I didn't release that you were half getting dressed.

Ash:             It's ok, I don't mind I was just a bit stunned, cause I thought it was that cameraperson again. It doesn't really bother me that much.

~~~

TBC… Yes? R&R. plzies


End file.
